visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
LAREINE
LAREINE was one of the key bands of the visual kei scene of the late '90s. Their early sound was very reminiscent of MALICE MIZER's style, with complex guitar melodies, influenced by classical music, and an elegant and gothic atmosphere, though LAREINE always had a "lighter" image. LAREINE are know for their references to French and Renaissance culture, highly influenced by the historical manga Versailles no Bara (by Ryoko Ikeda, who also designed covers and costumes for LAREINE). KAMIJO admitted to have been influenced mainly by film score music in his compositions. Band history Lineup * KAMIJO - Vocals (1994.11 - 2001.06; 2002.08 - 2007.02.18), Guitar (2000.08 - 2001.06) → 美辞麗句 → LAREINE → NEW SODMY → LAREINE → Node of Scherzo → Versailles, Node of Scherzo * Emiru - Bass & Backing Vocals (1995.03 - 2000.08; 2003.03.26 - 2007.02.18), Guest Bass (2002 - 2003) → LAREINE → RIBBON → LAREINE → ANUBIS Former members * MAYU - Guitar & Backing Vocals (1994.11 - 1995.03; 1995.05 - 2000.08; 2003.05.17 - 2006.07), Guest Guitar (2002 - 2003) → LALIENE → LAREINE → NEW SODMY → 架空ノ人々 → LAREINE * KAZUMI - Drums (2003.03.26 - 2002.03.01) → Alicia → orivia → RIBBON → LAREINE * MACHI - Drums (1995.11.19 - 2000.08), Guest Drums (2002) → LAREINE → Chanton l'amour * AKIRA - Guitar (1996.06 - 1997.04.28) → LAREINE → D+L → Bijou * Hirono - Guitar (1994.12 - 1995.10) → LALIENE → * 鏡花 - Drums (1994.12 - 1995.10) → LALIENE → Eliphas Levi → HERESY → Cupid * SAKUREU - Guitar (1994.12 - 1995.05) → LALIENE → Discography Albums Image:LAREINE_BLUEROMANCE.jpg| BLUE ROMANCE mini-album (1996.12.24) Image:LAREINE_BLUEROMANCEa.jpg| BLUE ROMANCE～優しい花達の狂奏～ full-lenght (1997.09.07) Image:LAREINE_FIERTE.jpg| フィエルテの海と共に消ゆ～The Last of Romance～ full-lenght (2000.02.16) Image:LAREINE_SCREAM.jpg| SCREAM full-lenght (2000.11.01) Image:LAREINE_ETUDE.jpg| ETUDE mini-album (2002.12.25) Image:Lareine_etudeplatinum.jpg| ETUDE - Platinum White- mini-album (2003.12.25) Image:LAREINE_NEVER.jpg| Never Cage full-lenght (2004.09.05) Image:LAREINE_Winter.jpg| Winter Romantic'' 'mini-album (2006.03.18) Image:LAREINE_Deep.jpg| '''Deep Forest live album (2006.03.18) Singles * 1998.04.21 Fleur * 1998.09.27 LILLIE CHARLOTTE * 1998.12.18 Métamorphose * 1999.05.26 Fiançailles * 1999.08.25 Billet～幼き夏の便箋～ (Osanaki Natsu no Binsen) * 1999.12.15 冬東京 (Fuyu Tokyo) * 2000.02.09 薔薇は美しく散る (Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru) * 2000.10.12 GRAND PAIN * 2002.11.27 蝶の花/レッスン (Chou no Hana/LESSON) * 2003.03.26 再会の花 (Saikai no Hana) * 2003.08.30 Scarlet Majesty * 2003.09.30 MAJESTY - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter I- * 2003.11.28 KNIGHT - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter II- * 2003.12.24 白蝶 (Hakuchou) * 2004.03.31 PRINCESS - LAREINE STORY SERIES -Chapter III- * 2004.07.19 Trailer * 2005.11.29 道化師の舞曲 (Doukeshi no Bukyoku) * 2005.11.29 Cinderella Fantasy * 2005.11.29 雪恋詩 (Setsurenka) * 2006.01.30 ドラマ/さくら (DRAMA/Sakura) * 2006.03.18 さくら -Second Season- (Sakura) * 2007.05.09 Last Song Singles (distributed at concerts, etc.) * 1996.03.26 再会の花 (Saikai no Hana) * 1997.04.27 ROMANCIA * 1998.03.22 憂いの花が綴る愛 (Urei no Hana ga Tsuzuru Ai * 1999.03.26 青い鳥の行方 (Aoi Tori no Yukue) disc * 2003.11.14 with Present Letos * 2004.03.26 眠れぬ恋は真珠 (Nemurenu Koi wa Shinju) * 2004.05.01 月の狩人 (Tsuki no Karyuudo) * 2005.10.09 Limited Edition * 2006.02.01 LAREINE CURE special disc + interview Splits * 2003.10.24 VAMPIRE ROMANCE (split) Compilation albums * 2003.03.26 Reine de fleur I * 2003.03.26 Reine de fleur II * 2004.??.?? カタログ * 2005.08.31 Reincarnation album * 2006.03.18 Imperial Concerto * 2007.05.09 Fleur * 2007.06.00 Ballad Instrumental albums * 2004.02.12 Orgel Best～小さな世界～ (Chiisana Sekai) * 2004.03.31 Crystal Letos * 2005.08.31 TOUR "Through a Deep Forest" 2005 -Original Sound Track- Demo tapes * 1995.03.29 Lucheri * 1995.08.22 LALIENE DEMO * 1996.07.13 月夜の歌劇 (Tsukiyo no Kageki) * 1997.04.28 MIST VHS * 1998.05.03 Fleur * 1998.08.01 Fleurir～Mode Estivale～ * 1999.08.25 Cantons l'amour * 2000.02.16 フィエルテの海と共に消ゆ～FILM TRACKS～ (Fierté no Umi to tomo ni Kiyu) * 2004.06.28 Document Film in Tokyo Kinema Club DVD * 2000.03.23 Cantons l'amour * 2000.03.23 フィエルテの海と共に消ゆ～FILM TRACKS～ (Fierté no Umi to tomo ni Kiyu) * 2003.03.26 再会の花 (Saikai no Hana) * 2005.08.31 KAMIJO in Vienna * 2005.08.31 Live Document Film in Tokyo Kinema Club * 2004.04.01 Scarlet Majesty * 2006.05.12 Legend of Fantasy Boxed sets * 2000.08.02 MISS CARMILA Omnibus albums * 2003.10.24 VAMPIRE ROMANCE * 2005.07.09 Anamorphosis * 2006.08.05 Graceful Playboys External links * LAREINE official website Category:Sherow Artist Society band Category:APPLAUSE RECORDS band Category:Indies band